Across the Universe
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Diez momentos que Lantis y Lucy comparten en sus vidas inspirados en canciones de los Beatles.
1. A hard day's night

******Across the Universe [Latis/Lucy]**

**A hard day's night (478 palabras)**  
La guerra continúa su curso y difícil encontrar consuelo. Comienzas a actuar como un autómata para que los sentimientos no pasen por la barrera inquebrantable de la frialdad y desinterés, de la que él sabe muchos desconfían. No le importa, es mejor de esa manera de poder alejarse de todos, que nadie pueda significar lo suficiente. Porque a todas las personas a las que quiere les pierde.

Prefiere que los demás en el castillo le tachen de insensible y que piensen que en cualquier momento les traicionará por ser hermano de Zagato, para que no haya nadie que le espere que cuando vuelva de una batalla.

Y hasta ahora ha funcionado bien, hasta que llega por las noches a su habitación en el castillo, luego de las largas horas buscando personas por todo Céfiro para evacuarles y se ve a sí mismo solo en la oscuridad de la noche. Nadie le espera allí.

La angustia le ataca por algunas noches, pero logra sobreponerse. Por las largas horas en vela piensa en su madre, en su hermana y en la Princesa Esmeralda, y decide que es mejor así, no quisiera que nadie tuviese que sufrir lo mismo que él sufre por haberles perdido. Más durante esta guerra de la que no está seguro si sobrevivirá. Incluso tiene sus dudas acerca de si el planeta no terminará destruido antes de encontrar un pilar. Es duro, pero la coraza se hace más fuerte con cada pelea y antes que se de cuenta el día ya terminó y está otra vez en su cuarto.

No fue muy diferente el hasta el día en que volvieron las guerreras mágicas, ni siquiera había notado la sangre en sus ropas, tan sólo ella lo hizo. Se acercó a pesar de aire indiferente y frío aun bajo las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas.

— ¡Espera, Latis! ¿Qué es esa sangre en tus ropas? ¿Estás herido?

—Esa sangre no es mía— respondió secamente, intuyendo más que la preocupación pasaba más por el lado de que si llegase morir perderían un buen soldado. Nada más. Estaba dispuesto a irse luego de llevar a la chica evacuada, cuando una de sus manos fue tomada sorprendiéndole.

— ¡Tu mano! La tienes herida, Latis. Espera un segundo. Anaís, acércale y cúrale la herida, por favor.

Prácticamente ni notó cuando Primavera se interpuso para curarle ella. Una herida en la mano no era nada considerando lo que podía llegar a pasarle en realidad durante estando en el campo de batalla.

Con una mera preocupación por la sangre en una de sus manos, logró desarmarle. En la guerra el humano se vuelve a forma más primitiva y al aislarse prácticamente animaliza; pero el contacto con los humanos, te devuelve a la realidad. A pesar de querer alejarse de todo, no lo logró del todo y que llegada la noche, hubo alguien preocupado por su regreso.


	2. Help!

******Across the Universe [Latis/Lucy]**

**Help! (288 palabras)**

Había sentido que ya todo estaba perdido, no había más esperanza en su corazón, sólo le invadía una terrible angustia en el corazón que parecía no poder sanar con nada. Iban a morir, no solo él, sino todos. Deboner iba a ganar la guerra y él tendría que verle matar a Lucy frente a sus propios. La única persona que había logrado pasar por sus barreras, la única persona por la que le interesaba no morir en esta guerra. Tendría que presenciarlo sin poder hacer nada, prácticamente no se podía levantar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas luego de impedir el ataque de Deboner a las guerreras mágicas.

Moriría sin poder decirle a Lucy cuánto le amaba, cuánto hubiera preferido haberse conocido en otra situación, cuánto hubiera preferido que ambos fuesen de la misma dimensión porque todo hubiese sido más fácil de esa manera. Pero no valía la pena pensar en lo que hubiese podido ser, ya sólo quedaba esperar a ver el final. Era comprender en un segundo que todo ha terminado, que ya no hay nada que hacer.

— ¡No debemos temer! ¡Deboner se alimenta de nuestros miedos! ¡Yo confío en que las guerreras mágicas salvarán a Céfiro!— escuchó la voz de Lira dentro del castillo.

Se sorprendió frente a las palabras de la niña que habían sido incluso más valiente que él. Él también debía creer que no todo estaba perdido porque si lo hacía, sí lo estaría. Él no tendría miedo, ya había visto de lo que eran capaces con su fuerza de voluntad ellas tres. Sólo se necesitaba creer.

Él lucharía para que Deboner jamás destruyese Céfiro y si lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Lucy era creyendo en ella, él lo haría.


	3. I wanna hold your hand

**Across the Universe**

******I wanna hold your hand (304 palabras)**

—Yo quiero que sepan que anulo el sistema del pilar. Que todos los cefirianos, de ahora en adelante, construyan su propio mundo.

Se levantó del piso con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cual sabía no podría borrar. El maldito sistema del pilar que le había arrebatado a su hermana y a la princesa Esmeralda estaba anulado. Pero en esos momentos, no podía pensar demasiado en eso porque una alegría regocijante llenaba por completo todo su corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento de seguridad, una sensación que creía no haber sentido en mucho tiempo.

La plena certeza de que ya todo estaba bien.

Escuchó a los niños que estaban hacía tan sólo segundos dentro del castillo salir apresuradamente a donde estaba, para ver lo mismo que él: el renacer de Céfiro.

Sólo quería una cosa más para estar plenamente feliz. Tan sólo querría tocarle, tan sólo por un instante y decirle cuánto le amaba. Podría decirle muchas cosas más; pero en esas palabras se resumía todo lo que necesitaba decirle antes de que se fuera, aun sin saber si le volvería a ver.

—Lucy— le llamó.

—Latis— ella se sorprendió; pero parecía complacida y nerviosa a la vez. —Te amo…

Esas palabras no hicieron más que ampliar aun más su sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo…— pero quiero… estiró el brazo inconscientemente. Tan sólo quería que le diese la mano, con tan solo un roce sería feliz. Ella bajó rápidamente, aun cuando ya debía irse, encontrando sus miradas y sonrisas que reflejaban el esfuerzo y el amor que se profesaban. Por un segundo temió no llegar a tocarle la mano, un momento en que todo se vio blanco, pero su palma estaba cubierta por otra muy cálida.

Tan sólo fue un instante; pero pudo sostener su mano.**  
**


	4. Yesterday

**Across the Universe**

**Yesterday **(682 palabras)

Durante su estadía en Autosam había querido volver a Céfiro muchas veces, más de las que era capaz de contar; pero luego recordaba que si volvía seguramente debería matar a su hermano y algo en su corazón se rompía nuevamente y decidía que no, no volvería a Céfiro mientras la Esmeralda siguiese siendo su princesa. Prefería mil veces no volver a ver a su hermano que a ser su asesino. No podría cargar con esa culpa.

A pesar de que extrañase la gran belleza de su flora y fauna, las tardes de pereza sobre alguna rama del enorme árbol que estaba en el jardín principal del palacio y plena paz y seguridad de estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas donde todo lo malo era ajeno y lejano. Extrañaba a los amigos que había dejado y extrañaba ser el comandante de las fuerzas armadas.

Y más que otra cosa en el mundo extrañaba a su hermano mayor, aquel que le había acogido entre sus sábanas aquellas catastróficas noches antes de que Esmeralda se volviese el pilar de Céfiro cuando tan sólo tenía poco más de cinco años. Aquel hermano que tan sólo hablaba lo justo y preciso, que entendía de silencios y amaba a la naturaleza y la paz tanto como él. Aquel hermano que hubiese dado la vida por proteger a la princesa Esmeralda. "Porque no hay cosa más honorable que servirle al pilar, Latis. Nada nunca podrá acercársele a eso" le había asegurado pocos días después de haber sido nombrado protector personal de la princesa Esmeralda.

Extrañaba los arrullos de su madre y los entrenamientos con su padre. Extrañaba las exquisiteces que su madre cocinaba y las conversaciones cómplices con su padre.

Extrañaba la ausencia de problemas y la plena confianza en un mañana soleado.

Todas esas acumuladas habían hecho que los primeros meses en Autosam hubiesen sido un infierno personalizado; pero la rutina había ayudado a olvidar, el estar totalmente aislado de todas esas cosas le permitía masificarse con facilidad, pretender que su anterior vida jamás había sucedido.

Por eso cuando llegó la noticia a Autosam de que Céfiro ya no tenía pilar y que era la oportunidad perfecta para adueñarse de él, algo se removió en su estómago siendo plenamente consiente de que jamás volverían esas cosas, había desenterrado todos los males de debajo de la alfombra en tan solo un segundo.

Y por momentos había deseado morir, no lo iba a negar. Sin el pilar no había paz, ni su hermano, ni sus padres, ni un mañana asegurado. Se había resistido a volver; pero fue incapaz de no hacerlo, la idea de ser necesitado allí le perseguía día y noche no permitiéndole vivir en paz.

Y ni siquiera de vuelta en Céfiro las heridas habían cicatrizado, porque desde Autosam todo era mucho más ajeno, allí se sentían carne viva el dolor y se oían claramente los gritos de desesperación de la gente que durante mucho tiempo había ayudado a proteger.

Pero casi sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a no pensar tanto en eso como antes porque estaba demasiado distraído en aquella guerrera mágica tan valiente. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en la caída de sus pestañas, su sonrisa triste y su cabello tan rojo como el fuego. Había estado demasiado ocupado procurando que nada malo le pasase, de asegurarse que no pensara que tenía intenciones de matarle a ella y a sus amigas, de intentar buscar alguna forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

Y aunque había sufrido en el periodo en el que las guerreras mágicas se había vuelto al mundo místico, había dejado de pensar en el ayer, estando tan concentrado en recuperar el mundo que tanto había amado y devolverle todo lo que antes le había hecho maravilloso pero desde las manos trabajadoras de los habitantes de Céfiro.

Sabía que había logrado gracias a Lucy olvidarse de todo ese pasado y logrado mirar hacia el futuro, porque a pesar de no saber si le volvería a ver, tenía la certeza de que en algún momento todos esos sufrimientos serían recompensados y lograría ser feliz. Algún día.


	5. Don't let me down

**Across the Universe**

**Don't let me down **(406 palabras)

Lucy se removió inquieta entre las sábanas. No lograba dormirse y ya no por temor a las pesadillas que venían atormentándole desde antes de volver a Céfiro, era por algo diametralmente diferente, lo cual le avergonzaba veinte veces más.

Le había dicho a Latis que le amaba.

Por Dios, no se podía ser más estúpida.

Pero es que no lo había pensado jamás, era algo que estaba presente desde que le conoció, terminó siendo algo que formó parte de ella sin darse cuenta. No sólo había sido un descubrimiento para Latis, sino para ella también. No había pensado antes de hacerlo, estaba tan hundida en la oscuridad tratando de hacer renacer su espada que en cuanto vislumbró la luz y él al final del túnel, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, antes de caer inconsiente.

Quería pegarse cabezazos contra alguna pared.

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado Latis? Porque una cosa era que no tuviese intenciones de matarles por haber matado a su hermano; pero de ahí a llegar a amarle eran cosas diametralmente diferentes.

Y aun cuando no hubiesen hecho eso, Lucy dudaba seriamente que ella tuviese algo que pudiese atraer a alguien de ese modo. Ella no era como Marina, no tenía una larguísima cabellera lacia, ni era imposiblemente alta y experta en esgrima, tampoco era como Anaís, no tenía una voz melodiosa y una capacidad innata de lograr que las personas se sintiesen tranquilas y seguras con ella. Tan sólo era una niña torpe y demasiado valiente (o estúpida, dependiendo por donde se mirase) para su propio bien.

Y es que además no sabía demasiado cómo funcionaba eso de estar enamorada. Más que mariposas en el estómago, sentía un nudo justamente allí cada vez que veía a Latis. Se sentía torpe y pequeña a su lado.

Pero sobretodo se sentía vulnerable porque con tan sólo unas pocas palabras lograría romperle el corazón y eso era peor que mil noches con malos sueños y culpa.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron apretar fuertemente las sábanas que tenían en sus manos y llenar los ojos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al exterior. Pero no tenía que pasar eso, tal vez (sólo tal vez) Latis le encontrase linda a su forma y que (por favor, por favor, por favor) no le hundiese aun más de lo que ya se sentía por experimentar por primera vez esa clase de sentimientos.


	6. She loves you

**Across the Universe**

**She loves you** (325 palabras)

En esos momentos, no puede evitar pensar en Zagato y en la princesa Esmeralda, aun cuando durante años se había negado a tan sólo pensar en sus nombres. Pero mira a Lucy y a su primogénita en los brazos de ella, allí tan indefensa y hermosa, con el pelo de su esposa y probablemente también con sus ojos; y no puede evitar que algo en el estómago se le encoja.

Cree que nunca vio algo tan hermoso y es por eso mismo que no puede creer que sea real. Que tanta felicidad un día no vaya a desaparecer. Que un día se levante y no vea a Lucy a su lado como desde que volvió a Céfiro para quedarse, por él. Que todo lo bueno que le está pasando sólo sea un espejismo o un sueño, y un día se levante y se descubra en Autosam, sabiendo a su hermano en Céfiro a punto de asesinado por las guerreras mágicas.

O que llegue el momento en que Lucy (su amada, preciosa y valiente Lucy) dejase de amarle y decida que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en el mundo místico. Quiere creer que su amor será tan fuerte como el de su hermano y la princesa, que incluso pudo superar la muerte para poder reencontrarse, que sin importar las diferencias entre ellos y los defectos de ambos, se habían amado hasta el final. Quiso creer que su amor sería igual de fuerte.

Pero cualquier duda queda dejada de lado al levantar la vista hacia su esposa que le mira con la misma devoción con la que mira a su hija, que le mira con el mismo amor que siempre lo ha hecho. Y le tranquiliza porque si ella siempre le mira así él nunca dudará que le ama.

—Quiero llamarle Sakura, ¿te gusta, Latis?— le pregunta sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es un lindo nombre— asegura sonriendo dándole un beso en la cima de su cabellera roja.


	7. Here come the sun

Across the Universe

**Here come the sun **(583 palabras)

Luego de que se hubiesen ido las Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro, lo primero que había pensado Latis fue de reconstruir el reino por ellas, porque Lucy se los había regalado para hacer con él el lugar que ellos quisiesen, que ellos decidiesen por sí mismos su destino a base de su fuerza de voluntad.

Las mejoras del reino habían costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y hubo tiempos en los que Latis dudó si viviría para ver a Céfiro reconstruido con todo su esplendor de antaño; pero eso jamás mermó sus ganas de un futuro mejor para las siguientes generaciones, se lo debía a _ella._

Pero de todos modos intentaba pensar en Lucy lo menos posible, ni siquiera le daban ganas de mencionar su nombre (siempre pensaría en Lucy como ella) porque hacerlo haría escocer aun más la herida que causaba su ausencia, los problemas comenzaban a solucionarse para el pueblo cefiriano; pero él no terminaba por sentirse completo. Sentía que una parte de él se había quedado con Lucy en el mundo místico y que jamás la recuperaría. Porque sin pilar no había persona en Céfiro con la magia suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo excepto el pilar, ni siquiera Guru Clef, o él. Incluso dudaba mucho que Zagato alguna vez lo hubiese tenido.

Había perdido las esperanzas de que volviese; pero intentaba continuar con el día a día, como lo hizo siempre. Como lo hizo cuando se fue a Autosam, sólo siendo una sombra de sí mismo. Una parte de él estaba feliz por las mejoras en el planeta, por las alianzas con Faren, Cizeta y Autosam, por el reinado próspero de Paris, por la alegría en los rostros cansados de trabajar de los cefirianos, los enormes jardines que volvían a florecer como antaño y la paz que prometía esta nueva época. Pero la otra parte de sí, la que era egoísta y lo quería todo, se sentía infeliz e incompleto. Sentía que jamás terminaría por sentirse completamente feliz hasta que no le tuviese a su lado, que las nubes que tapaban el bello mundo que le rodeaba, no se despejarían hasta que ella volviese.

Y sabía que no era el único que estaba así. Guru Clef, aunque no lo fuese a confesar ni siquiera bajo la peor de todas las torturas, estaba como un zombie, pensativo y se le notaba una nota de melancolía en la sonrisa suave que siempre llevaba puesta en la cara. Paris se negaba a buscar esposa para tener herederos al trono, siempre estaba con evasivas y le gustaría poder reprender su comportamiento irresponsable; pero es por ese mismo sentimiento de vacío que ambos comparten que no podría hacerlo.

Cuando oficialmente el planeta estuvo reconstruido, realmente quiso creer en lo que todos decían "ahora todo está bien"; pero no era capaz.

Y tenía razón porque ese vacío no se volvió a llenar hasta que un día, luego de ir a entrenar con las fuerzas armadas, sintió una conjunción de tres magias poderosas por encima de su cabeza y _supo_ que eran ellas.

Cuando le vio el rostro, más maduro; pero con los mismos ojos expresivos (y esta vez alegres), con la misma sonrisa con esa nota de travesura y con la misma fuerza de voluntad que recordaba, cualquier fantasma del pasado se esfumó y sintió una hermosa sensación en el pecho que creía no haber sentido desde hacía años. Y cuando le besó por primera vez, justo en ese momento supo que _ahora sí_ ya todo estaba bien.


	8. Let it be

**Let it be **(570 palabras)

Latis no puede evitar sentirse vulnerable cada que sueña con eso. Incluso en sueños aquellos pensamientos no le permiten dormir en paz, ni siquiera teniéndole al lado es capaz de espantar a los fantasmas del pasado. El recuerdo de su hermano sigue siendo una constante en su vida, el no haber podido hacer nada, por dejarle solo, por ser un cobarde, por huir.

Porque una parte de Latis se siente terriblemente culpable de todo lo sucedido, cuando su hermano más le necesitaba él no había estado. El mismo hermano que le había protegido de pequeño, enseñado a pelear de adolescente y dado su cariño y apoyo durante toda su vida. Le había traicionado por miedo. No miedo al repudio de la gente, ni a la inminente muerte en cuando las Guerreras Mágicas llegasen (porque Esmeralda siempre tuvo complejo de mártir y tarde o temprano terminaría llamándolas), tampoco a la pérdida que el pilar significaría para Céfiro.

No para nada.

Tuvo miedo de tener que elegir entre el mundo que amaba y su hermano en una misión suicida. No había elegido. Había huido, usando la salida más fácil, no quería ser partícipe de la matanza de miles que estaban en contra de su hermano y mucho menos tenía deseos de matar a su hermano, ni a la princesa Esmeralda.

Es que simplemente no había podido. A pesar de que siempre se había sentido capaz de dar su vida por su hermano (además de que el otro lo habría hecho sin dudar por él) cuando llegó el momento, se había quedado helado y le había dejado. Y la peor parte es que sabía que su hermano no le había culpado. Hubiera sido más llevadero que le hubiese odiado por su traición; pero no, porque le conocía y jamás lo hizo.

Y eso le atormentaba día y noche, cualquier cosa era capaz de hacerle recordar su traición. No pudo despedirse de su hermano y todavía no era capaz de plantarse en frente de su tumba, sentía que si lo hiciese, se le terminaría cayendo la cara de la vergüenza o que terminaría llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Poco ayudaba a sanar la herida que escocía más que nunca durante esas fechas, cuando el pueblo cefiriano celebraba un año más de cuando se había librado del tirano de Zagato y lloraban la muerte de Esmeralda, el mejor pilar que alguna vez hubiese tenido. Esas fechas no hacían más que meter el dedo en llaga y poco había para consolarle. Excepto _ella_.

Latis siente unos delgados brazos abrazarle el torso y no puede evitar sonreír levemente.

—Déjalo estar, Latis— ella le murmura. Latis se pregunta a veces cómo había tanta sabiduría en una persona que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

—Pensé que estabas dormida— le dijo él, sacando ese tema y buscándole los cabellos en la oscuridad de su cuarto. En cuanto los encuentra, ella suspira y le besa suavemente.

—No va a dejar de dolor hoy, ni mañana, ni el año que viene; pero necesitas pasar de capítulo.

Latis acaricia la mejilla de Lucy y busca más contacto con ella.

—Sólo te necesito a ti— murmura aun a sabiendas de que no tiene mucha coherencia lo que le responde según lo que ella dice; pero no le importa. Porque al fin y al cabo la vida de traidor es más llevadera cuando tienes a Lucy para consolarle.

¿Qué había hecho para merecerla?


	9. All you need is love

**Across the Universe**

**All you need is love** (484 palabras)

Latis desde que tenía memoria le ha tenido respeto a su hermano mayor. No recuerda una época en la que no tomase por cierto cualquier cosa que dijese, si lo decía Zagato, así era y no había mayor discusión. Es que siempre tenía lógica lo que decía su hermano y si al principio no la tenía, al final se daba cuenta de que se acercaba lo suficientemente a la realidad. Pero si había algo en todos los años que nunca había entendido era cuando él le había dicho que lo único que se necesita para vivir es el amor.

Claro, había entendido que el amor era necesario porque el egoísmo no haría más que traer la destrucción del planeta, el amor se necesitaba que Céfiro fuese un lugar mejor y próspero, sin el amor de Esmeralda todo el bienestar en el planeta no existiría.

Hasta ahí lo había entendido.

Pero cuando el amor entre Zagato y Esmeralda se había interpuesto entre el bienestar de Céfiro, le fue difícil creer en lo que su hermano decía. ¿Ese amor egoísta valía más la pena que miles de personas que pasarían penurias por ellos? Fue en ese momento en que comprendió que no se puede vivir sólo del amor. El amor no podía opacar los gritos de dolor, ni podía sobrellevar las penurias del pueblo, tampoco podía alejar a los monstruos que atacaban a Céfiro.

El amor siempre había permanecido en un segundo plano para él y más luego de lo que le había pasado a su hermano y a la princesa Esmeralda. Esa vez fue una de las pocas en las que no pudo comprender a Zagato y nunca creyó que podría hacerlo en ese aspecto.

Pero eso finalmente lo pudo comprender cuando perdió a Lucy, cuando esta volvió a su mundo y sintió que el suyo se derrumbaba. Comprendió que sin el amor nada valía la pena, que te pueden quitar todo, la ropa, la comida, la casa; pero cuando te quitan de tu lado al ser querido nada tenía peso ni valor.

Y eso era precisamente lo que les había pasado Zagato y a Esmeralda. Todo lo que necesitaban era el amor que se tenían y cuando se lo negaron, nada les importó. Aun cuando su amor puso en peligro miles de vidas y, probablemente, fue el amor más egoísta que Céfiro haya visto, hicieron caso omiso cualquier opinión y crítica, y vivieron ese corto romance todo lo que pudieron. Cuando se les fue despojado el amor de entre las manos, uno le siguió al otro en el camino a la muerte y ni ella pudo separarles.

La frase "todo lo que necesitas es el amor" la pudo comprender en toda su extensión cuando tuvo nuevamente en brazos a Lucy, dándose cuenta de que aun cuando le despojasen de todo, siempre le tendría a su lado y que ella era todo lo que necesitaba.


	10. Can't buy me love

**Across the Universe**

**Can't buy me love** (385 palabras)

Latis admite no conocer demasiado acerca de lo que a las mujeres comúnmente les gusta de alhajería; pero desde pequeño, siempre había considerado el collar de su madre como uno de los objetos más hermosos que hubiese visto. A la muerte de su madre, cuando apenas era un adolescente, lo había heredado e importándole poco que fuera un objeto propio de una mujer, lo había llevado puesto. De ese modo, su madre siempre estaría con él, además de ser un objeto que le había protegido en más de una ocasión.

Así que había supuesto que sería un buen regalo para Lucy. Era hermoso, además de que, de ese modo, él podría saber que le protegería cuando él no pudiese estar a su lado. No podía entender su reacción de querer rechazarlo.

—Pe…pero no puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó realmente confundido. ¿Aquello era alguna costumbre terrestre, de que por buena educación, primero se debe rechazar un regalo? Mira que eran raros los habitantes del mundo místico, sólo había que mirar cómo se visten para darse cuenta.

—Es el único recuerdo que te queda de tu madre, yo jamás…

Ah, entonces por ahí venía la mano.

Tomó sus dos manos y le entregó sin dudar un segundo en dárselo. Ella lo necesitaría más que él, realmente no querría que algo malo le sucediese a Lucy, mientras él pudiese evitarlo. Ella valía lo suficiente para él como para que le entregase eso tan valioso. Su madre viviría mientras él no le olvidase y entregarle esa pertenencia a Lucy, le hacía pensar que dos de sus personas más apreciadas estaban de alguna forma unidas.

Ella finalmente lo aceptó, aunque estaba un tanto cohibida. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de cosas. Él sonrió suavemente, divertido por la situación. Lucy en ese sentido no era parecida a sus dos amigas. Marina, por su parte, se notaba que había nacido en una buena cuna y estaba acostumbrada a llevar alhajería en cantidad y extravagancia; mientras que Anaís, aunque menos exuberante, disfrutaba de llevar alguna prenda de valor. Lucy, por el contrario se notaba que era una persona humilde y que no gustaba demasiado de llevar cosas de valor material.

Y eso estaba bien, su humildad denotaba otro buen aspecto de su persona. A Latis eso le gustaba.


End file.
